No Sister of Mine
by Zeldaisawesome123
Summary: When Corrin sides with Hoshido, Xander takes things into his own hands to bring her back to Nohr.
1. Chapter 1

So I am attempting to re-write this to hopefully see if people like it more and to sort out my characterization of the characters. I considered just not continuing with the story, but I decided to try rewriting it after reading some constructive criticism.

If you think this is better, I'd appreciate it if you commented (you don't have to, but I'd just like to know if people prefer this to the old version) :) and if you didn't, I'd appreciate some constructive criticism (but no hate mail please :) I am only a person after all and I do have feelings :D )

* * *

"Corrin are you okay?"

She couldn't honestly answer that; she didn't even know herself. So much had happened since she abandoned her adopted family for her birth family, and she still wasn't sure if she had made the right choice. But she couldn't stay at Nohr. Not any more, after learning that everything she though she knew about her family was a lie.

They had recently escaped from the opera house, after Azura attempted to weaken the corrupt King Garon, who Corrin believed was her father for years. Now her Nohr siblings probably hated her and would never forgive her. Especially after Xander attempted to kill her when she chose Hoshido. All she wanted was to make peace between the two countries. She couldn't see why they couldn't team up and fight Garon and his fiends together as one strong army. She would never let her army know how torn she was feeling though. They looked up to her as a strong leader. If she was falling apart, then what would happen to the rest of the army? They would have no chance of defeating Garon. No, she couldn't let them know.

"I'm fine Silas" Corrin replied, hiding her true emotions behind a small smile she was giving her oldest friend. "We do need to keep moving though. I'm worried about any Nohrians following us." Silas shot a death glare at Corrin, but it softened when she corrected her phase to say "Hostile Nohrians".

Silas shouted to everyone, alerting them that we still needed to move before they could make camp. But suddenly, Corrin began to feel light headed and couldn't walk much further. She leaned next to a tree, hoping that the dizziness would pass by; soon black spots began to invade her vision and gravity pulled her to the ground. People noticed and crowded around her, calling her name. She didn't notice any of this. She could just feel her consciousness fading away from her.

* * *

She woke up in the Nohrian throne room, with no memory of how she got there or why she was there. Was it possible that it was all a dream?

She was kneeling on the luxurious red carpet, with her arms tightly bound together behind her back and two soldiers at her sides, holding her into place. She couldn't put up a fight, so she looked at the floor, not wanting to look any of her former family in the eye. King Garon stood from his throne and addressed her, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Corrin, you have betrayed Nohr and have committed crimes against your king and country. Do you deny this?"

She didn't want to reply; her eyes never moved from the spot on the carpet that she was staring at, which was now occupied by Garon's feet. He tightly grabbed her chin and forced her head up at an angle that she just couldn't avoid looking at him. She groaned quietly at the discomfort of Garon's armored gloves digging into the soft skin on her face. Garon was growing impacient and growled a little.

She sighed, defeated. Nothing could be done now. Hoshido had obviously lost and she had been captured by her enemy. The memory of the moment when he asked her to kill Kaze and Rinkah, which sparked something in her that made her spit in Garon's face defiantly. He made a sound of disgust and stormed back to his throne, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe the spit of his face. Xander then made his was towards her which caused Corrin to helplessly look at him He slapped her across the face and then drew his sword, which caused her to panic and scream "BIG BROTHER!"

He looked at her, showing no mercy at all. "You're no sister of mine!"

* * *

She awoke, safe in her private quarters, causing Silas to jump in alarm. She sighed with relief when she realized she was safe and explained to Silas about her nightmare. He gave her a hug, telling her that she was safe and that he believed that she had passed out due to the amount of stress she was under lately; he carried her back here and wanted to be there when she woke up to make sure that she was completely okay.

This made Corrin feel a little guilty that she had no memory of their childhood together, and wondered whether that was deliberate or coincidental. She needed some fresh air; it was quite stuffy in her room, so she left to walk near the lake; letting Silas know that she didn't need anyone to accompany her and that she would rather be left alone with her thoughts.

The lake was glowing with the reflection of the silver full moon that was illuminating the night sky. The water was still and calm, which was just how Corrin wanted to feel. She sat down and gazed at the sky, wondering what she was going to do and why it was her that was given this impossible task, and not someone else. All she ever wanted was a normal life. Suddenly, she felt a knife at her throat and a hand grabbing her hair and forcefully pulling her head back. She couldn't see her attacker, but could easily guess who it was.

"If I were you, I wouldn't fight me, Little Princess."

It was Xander.


	2. Chapter 2

* _Flashback*_

He'd lost her. His little princess. To the enemy.

Corrin...

Xander went straight to his private quarters when he returned home, not speaking to anyone. Not that anyone was in a speaking mood. No one had really spoke a word since their latest battle with Hoshido.

What would he tell his father?

Would he even care that Corrin was gone?

What if he did?

Would Xander be blamed?

He didn't want to think about that now, he just needed to reflect on the events of the battle. He walked into his room, which had dark purple walls and a soft black carpet. There were some small windows on the walls, framed with velvet curtains –which were also purple – and letting in a little bit of day light. There was a chandelier in the centre of the ceiling, with candles lit on it, which provided most of the light in the room, as well as other candles which were scattered around the room. In the corner of the room was a bathroom, and next to it was a small cupboard which Xander never really used much. In the best lit part of the room was a ebony desk, with papers piled up, just waiting to be filled out by the norhian prince, and sat beside it was a pot of ink with three feather quills.

Xander removed Seigfried from his belt and leaned it against a wall. He then went over to his bed – which was made out of the same wood as the desk and was covered in velvet cushions that were coloured in various shades of purple – and laid down, thinking things through.

Corrin wasn't lying when she said that his father was a lying coward. It's true, the man he once knew was brave and courageous. But that man was now dead. Something had changed about father;he didn't know what, but he knew Corrin had made the right choice. There was no way he could join her though. Even if his father was no longer the man he knew, someone had to fight for Nohr. He had to fight for his country. Even if it meant crossing blades with his sister on the battle field.

"I hope you're safe, little princess" He said quietly to himself. He only wanted her to be happy. He knew she would never be happy if she stayed in Nohr.

The was a sudden knock on the door which took him out of his thoughts. "Come in" he commanded, wanting to sound irritated that the battle went badly rather than hoping his sister was all right.

A rather nervous looking servant opened the door and entered the room."Prince Xander...Sir..." She said, almost whispering. Something seemed to make her nervous, whether it was being in the presence of the crown prince of Nohr or if it was the message she was about to give him. "King Garon requests your presence." This was it. Time to face father and report to him how the mission went. Xander was not looking forward to this.

"Tell him I'm on my way"

The servant nodded and left the room. Xander sighed and stood up. He grabbed Seigfried and made his way towards the door. There was no way that this would end well.

* * *

He was surprised to see that he was the only one of Garon's children to be summoned to the throne room, but at the same time, he was expecting it. He was in-charge of getting Corrin back, so he should be the one to be punished for their failure. He entered the large room and stopped when he was in front of the throne. The doors closed behind him, but there seemed to be no one in the room. This was strange.

" Father?" There was no response. Something just wasn't right. The room was deadly silent. He heard footsteps, but couldn't find the source of them. "Who's there?"

He suddenly saw a figure emerge from the shadows. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Prince Xander" said Iago, with a smug look on his face. Xander didn't like where this was going.

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

He buried his hand into her head of white/blonde hair and dragged her head back, exposing more of her neck. He started tracing along her neck with his knife while she was desperately trying to get away from the knife. He chuckled and after a bit said "I am going to let go of you now. You will kneel and keep your arms by your side and look down. Do anything to attract attention and I will kill you right now. You understand?"

Corrin whimpered and did her best to nod. Xander pushed her head forward as he released his hold on her hair and put away his knife. Corrin didn't dare move from her position. She knew what her brother was capable of and even if there was an opportunity to escape right now, she would most likely be overpowered by her brother. It was silly of her to come out here unarmed, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Xander walked around her and grabbed her arms, grabbing a length of rope and tying it around Corrin's wrists as tightly as possible. He then walked around and knelt in front of Corrin and reached out to grab her chin, meeting her eyes. She felt sad that her brother was treating her like this and that she would soon be taken back to enemy territory, but she was doing her best to hide it. She dared speak.

"Xander...Brother...Why ar-"

She didn't get chance to finish her sentence, as Xander's fist collided with her face and caused her head to violently snap to the left. He sighed, realizing that Corrin probably wasn't gong to be quiet on their journey back to Nohr, and took out a wad of fabric. Corrin pursed her lips, not allowing the fabric to go into her mouth. After a few minuets of this, Xander pinched Corrins nose and waited for her to take a breath from her mouth. When she did, he stuffed it in and then tied an additional piece of fabric around her head to keep it in place. He then stood up, picking up Corrin too, and then threw her on the back of his horse before mounting it. They then rode off into the darkness. And no one realized that Corrin had been taken. Not one person.

* * *

He took her to the place that she once called home. He rode to a back entrance – which most people didn't know about – and dismounted his horse, carrying Corrin over his shoulder. He didn't have to travel far before he was greeted by his two retainers – Peri and Laslow. He asked them to take her to "the room" (Corrin was puzzled at what that meant. The room could be anywhere. However, the vagueness of the pronouns they were using for "the room" made her suspect that she wasn't being taken to the ordinary dungeons). Xander passed Corrin over to Laslow – who hung her over is shoulder – and then turned to mount his horse. He then rode off to the stables and Laslow and Peri proceeded to take Corrin to this "Room". They walked passed the dungeons – which didn't really surprise Corrin – and passed the throne room – which surprised her a little as she began to suspect that her dream was actually a vision.

Where they took her actually shocked her. They paused outside of Xander's quarters and unlocked the door. They then took Corrin to the cupboard next to the Bathroom. Inside was completely bare , except for a chair, a chest and some chains hanging from the ceiling. Corrin's armour was stripped from her and she was searched for any possible hidden weapons. They then hung her by her wrists from the chains in the ceiling and blindfolded her. After that, they turned and left the room, leaving Corrin in there in her underclothes and confused as to what would be coming her way next.

* * *

After a while, Corrin heard the lock click and he door squeak open and closed again. She then heard the lock click again, enclosing her in the room; something told her that she wasn't so alone anymore.

She heard footsteps against the cold stone floor and heard someone fumbling in the chest next to her. There was nothing she could do but wait for what was coming. Then, there was silence. It was quickly interrupted with the sound of a whip lash and a muffled cry from the helpless Corrin. Pain spread across her back like a wild fire, but she doubted that any blood had be drawn. Yet.

"Do you know what the penalty is for treason?" It was Xander. Not that is could have been anyone else – Corrin doubted that anyone else knew she was here other than the prince and his retainers – but for all she knew it could have been somebody different. She didn't really know how he expected her to respond though, with her being gagged so that she could now verbally answer his question and with her eyes blinded so she could not use them make expressions to answer him. The whip hit again, but this time Corrin put on a brave face and braced herself for the impact. It still hurt like hell though. He then cut through the fabric covering her mouth and pulled out the wad of fabric that was drying out Corrin's mouth, allowing her to speak.

She dared not answering his question, by asking him why he was doing this, but he violently responded with "I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER" and hit Corrin with the whip again. This time was harder and caused her to cry out louder. Another lash followed. And another.

"Do you know how I felt when you sided with Hoshido? When you betrayed Nohr? When you betrayed ME?"

Another lash hit and blood was drawn. He then hit her in the same place, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Corrin was strong, but she didn't feel strong enough to put up with this.

"XANDER! XANDER! I AM SORRY! PLEASE! STOP PLEASE! I AM YOUR SISTER!" She begged with desperation, hoping that something would persuade her brother to put the whip down.

And it worked. Sort of. He placed the whip on top of the chest and walked around in front of Corrin. He then pulled the blindfold down and allowed her to see his flushed, angry face. He saw that her eyed had reddened, but there were no tear stains running down her cheeks, meaning that he had been close to drawing tears from her but hadn't quite managed to.

"Why?" He growled under his breath. He then spoke a little louder. "Why should I stop? You sided with Hoshido and haven't stopped trying to bring us down. You haven't stopped fighting us. You haven't stopped hurting me. So why should I stop just because you can't stand the pain? Because you can't stand your older brother turning on you like this? Why?"

He then punched her in the face, on her already bruised right side, and she spat out blood. He then continued to punch and kick her, treating her as nothing more than a human punch bag., He bruised many places on her body and caused her to hurt all over, all while screaming "why".

He eventually stopped and both of them were panting, catching their breath. He then said "I loved you" which really caught Corrin off guard.

Before she could question it, their lips met and he passionately kissed her.

* * *

So I included a flashback here, since people didn't seem to like that Xander was "Unnecessarily" evil (I was planning to reveal that Iago was behind it in later chapters, but it got to many complaints so I decided to explain it though flash backs in earlier chapters. Any way, I hope you guys enjoy the new and improved chapter 2 :).


	3. Chapter 3

Xander's hand was tangled in her hair, and kissed Corrin like she was the last person he would ever kiss. Corrin tried to pull away, but the hand kept her head locked into place, forcing her to endure the kiss, whilst Xander's other hand snaked down to her waist and puller her slightly weakened body closer to his string frame; his armor digging into her skin. She felt a pain on her bottom lip from Xander nibbling on it, trying to coax her into opening her mouth to allow his tongue to invade her mouth. Her lips were pursed closed, and she glared at him, wordlessly threatening him. He sniggered at her pathetic attempt to scare him, but broke the kiss anyway, moving to slowly nibble down her jaw. It was at that moment that she realized what what happening, and Corrin started screaming for Xander to stop and shifting as far as the chains would allow her to move away from Xander, but it was no use.

When he moved away, there was a slight trickle of blood on his mouth, and Corrin glanced down to her collar bones to see a huge red mark there with teeth marks imprinted in her sin. She was panting and sweating, trying to register what was happening. Xander placed a finger under her chin and raised her head to meet her gaze. She could have swore for a second she saw a guilty look in his eye, before his face shifted back into the amused emotion it was before. "Look at you" he said, whilst laughing, "You look pathetic". Corrin glared at him, although that's exactly how she felt, standing in Xander's personal dungeon chained up in my ruined underclothes. Her lips were red and swollen from the assault on her mouth and small red bite mark littered her neck.

She could not find the words to say next. What had happened had completely stunned her. Xander then went to the chest behind her and drew out a knife. He looked at her and grinned; she immediately turned pale and never let her eyes leave the small blade. Putting the blade to her neck, he got as close as he could to her and breathed into her ear "If I were you, I would try to stay as still as possible. We wouldn't want," he allowed the knife to make a small cut on Corrin's neck, "an _accident."_

He removed the knife from her neck, watching small beads of blood form at the cut he made on her neck, then set to work on cutting through her underclothes clothes. They were ruined anyway, and wouldn't be much use to her anyway, but she would have liked to keep a bit of modesty whilst being held captive. Some part of her expected him to call for Peri or Laslow to come with replacement underclothes for her so she could atleast eep some of her dignity, but he didn't. Instead he just grinned and started tracing the shape of her left breast.

"My my, little princess, you have grown into quite the beauty!"

"Get your hands off me," she spat, attempting to punch him, but letting out a regretful sigh when she heard the click of the metal chains when they had reached their moving limit. Xander tutted and let go, moving behind her to get something out of the chest that she couldn't see.

"You know, I was planning on giving you a bit of a good time, but with that attitude I don't think you deserve it." He walked in font of her with a mysterious object that she had never seen before. It looked like two clamps attached with a chain in the middle, which made Corrin question what was so threatening about them. Xander then attached the two clamps to the nipples on Corrin's breasts and tightened them, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She gasped at the new feeling of having something latched onto her nipples, and the chain was weighing them down a little, but she desperately tried not to show it. Xander then reached onto one and started twisting a knob on it, slowly tightening the grasp it had to the sensitive bud on her chest. "Tell me Corrin, does this cause you discomfort?" he snarled, enjoying the reaction on her face. Corrin gritted her teeth and tried not to show any emotion, but was strongly failing. She had never felt anything like this before. The pain wasn't excruciating, but it wasn't the nicest feeling in the world. Xander tightened the clamp more and coaxed a cry from the helpless girl. The pain then grew stronger as it tightened more and more; eventually a tear formed in her eye and she quietly whispered the word stop.

Xander was surprised at this and let go of the clamp. He stood back to take a look at the mess the once nohrian princess had become and smiled. She was starting to break. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

* _Flashback*_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Prince Xander" said Iago, with a smug look on his face. Xander didn't like where this was going.

He stood a little taller and spoke boldly to try and intimidate the man who he had never truly trusted. "Where is my father Iago?" He was met with silence, which irritated him. He trusted his father, but one thing he knew was that Garon had made a foolish choice to allow this manipulative thing to be his adviser. He repeated his question with less patience in his voice, but was still met with silence. Iago, started pacing around Xander; her tried his best to follow him, but he soon vanished.

Xander drew his sword, feeling suspicious about the situation, but soon fell unconscious when he was knocked out by an invisible enemy, which reappeared as a mysterious hooded figure. Garon emerged from the shadows, laughing at what had become of what was supposed to be his strongest child. Iago immediately began casting a spell on him.

"Do you think this will work?" Garon questioned the figure. He did feel slightly guilty about Xander - after all they were very close – but something inside of him forced these feelings away.

"Of course," replied the hooded figure, "After all, Lady Corrin our main threat. To bring her down would ensure our victory."

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

So I changed this chapter up a little bit to the original, I'm not sure if you will like it, but there we go. I just felt like poor Corrin should go through some more torture than she originally did in the first draft of this chapter, but let me know your thoughts on it.

I also thought I'd add that flashback in to give a bit more story as to why Xander is doing this so he doesn't seem too out of character, and tried to show moments of when he is fighting the spell, but I'm not to sure if it works? Idk let me know what you think! I'd greatly appreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

_*flashback*_

Ryoma is preparing to settle down for the evening, after a hard day of battling. His armor was removed, and he was dressed in traditional hoshidan night wear. The fire place in his cabin is roaring and he settles down in an armchair with a book in his hands, treasuring the little time he had to himself before he should turn in. It isn't too long before he is disturbed with a knock on the door. He signs a little with disappointment, hoping to spend the night without disruptions, but this feeling goes away when he sees Princess Corrin on the other side of the slightly creaky wooden door looking ten shades paler than he was used to seeing her. Something must be wrong.

 _"_ Sister," Ryoma said softly, "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer him straight away. She took a deep breath, almost as if she was barely keeping herself together. "Can we talk?" she says, trying her best to mask the sadness in her voice, but failing. Ryoma let her in and closed he door. He lead her across the room and gestured to one of the red velvet chairs that were in front of the fire place. Once she had sat down, he resumed the position he was in before Corrin entered the room, but put his book down on a small table, giving the princess his full attention. Normally Corrin was fearless and happy; he couldn't name a moment when he had seen her looking like this before. They sit for a few moments in silence. Ryoma didn't want to force her to say what was wrong if she didn't want to share it – after all, she may have just dropped by for comfort rather than to tell him about all of her feelings – but eventually she broke the silence, timidly exclaiming "I'm not sure if my choice was right".

Ryoma's heart stopped, and he looked up at her with a face that was a mix of confusion and fury. She didn't make the right choice? After everything they had done for her, and she still thinks of those monsters she once called family. They've done so much for her, and she regrets picking their side? Ryoma clenches his fists; the small movement attracted Corrin's eyes. Realizing that he probably took that the wrong way, she explained that she does not regret siding with Hoshido, which seems to have calmed her brother slightly, and says that she fully intends to bring Garon down from the Nohrian throne when an opportunity presents itself. But she still misses her Nohrian siblings, after all, she was raised with them and believed them to be her blood family for all her life. Although Hoshido was amazing and she loved her new family, it was all very strange, and she couldn't help but feel a little lost here. Yes, she was surrounded with her blood siblings, but they didn't feel like family to her. She just didn't feel that connection to them.

Ryoma guessed he could understand. He thought about it for a moment and how he would feel in Corrin's position. So much pressure was put on her that day she had to pick a side and no matter what she decided she would be a traitor to somebody; someone would always look to her as a traitor forever from that day forward. No amount of nice treatment could get rid of the feeling that the people who were once your family were now doing everything in their power to kill you.

He could tell she was holding back tears, but somehow she was still staying strong. Ryoma stood from his chair and walked a few paces across the room to Corrin; hugging her. "It's okay Corrin, once all this is over, I will make sure you can see them again. I'm sure if they truly love you they will understand your choice. I'm here for you Corrin."

She smiled slightly and hugged him back, comforted at the thought that once all this was over, maybe her Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings could try to be friends.

 _*end of flashback*_

* * *

That was the last time that Ryoma spoke to her before she disappeared. He sighed, wondering if he gave her the right advice. He panicked slightly, wondering if he somehow chased her back to Nohr and he had lost her forever. But something was telling him that this was not the situation. There was something suspicious about the fact that she disappeared with out telling anyone. If she was truly considering going back to Nohr, something told Ryoma that she would at least have the guts to tell him to the face. Disappearing without a trace was just not her style.

Ryoma prepared a small group of troops to go and search outside the camp. There had to be some sort of clue. Somewhere.

* * *

She gritted her teeth at the discomfort of the clamps that were attached to her nipples. She tried her best to keep a brave face, but eventually the pain was too much and a tear automatically formed in her eye. Xander was not holding back now. Not after the signs that the plan was actually working. He stopped tightening the clamp and purred into Corrin's ear "How does that feel, little princess?"

She slammed her eyes closed and tried to control her panicked breathing, feeling Xander's hand return to one of her breasts, stroking it gently as if it would coax an answer from him. Unexpectedly, he tugged on the chain, causing pain to shoot through her chest and ripping a cry from her throat. He eyes opened immediately and the tears she was trying so hard to keep back came down her face. Still there was no answer from the girl.

 _When did she become so stubborn,_ he thought to himself, tugging even harder on the clamps and earning a louder cry from the helpless princess. He was again met with silence. Feeling slightly infuriated by the lack of response, Xander reached into the chest and pulled out some little weights, which he clipped to the chain, causing a constant tug on the delicate spots on the princess' chest. She moaned at the discomfort, wondering if there was a worse fate than this. He chuckled and returned to the whip which had been discarded on the floor beside them. She saw this and immediately screamed "NO, NO, NO, NO!" in her head, but there was nothing that she could do.

* * *

He placed the now bloodied whip down in the chest and glanced at what he had achieved in the time he was in the room. Corrin was now hanging limp from the ceiling, knocked unconscious from the pain she was enduring. Her back was all sticky with wet blood that came from wounds inflicted by the whip; Xander noticed her unconscious form shudder slightly when he touched her. The clamps were still there, straining for something to cling onto with the new addition of the weights added to them. Her face was twisted with a sort of pain, giving the impression that although she was resting for the moment, she was not truly at peace; even though she was sleeping she could still feel the pain.

Xander suddenly felt a stab of guilt. He didn't know where this had come from, but it was strong enough for him to take her down from her bindings, remove the clamps and take him to his room. He carried her ragdoll body to his bed, which was huge and covered in soft purple sheets, and took care to lay her on her back. He summoned Laslow to him with a healing wand and did his best to heal her wounds. Healing was something he was never very good at; although the worst of the wounds were soon gone, small scabs were left in their place and she would still probably feel the pain when she regained consciousness. He could have just requested his little sister's presence, but something was telling him not to do that, leading him to attempt to heal the princess himself.

He rolled her over and observed her facial expression now. She looked much more relaxed now, and he was glad that she was out of pain. However, he could feel that feeling slip and he gained the sudden urge to cause her as much pain and humiliation as possible. He tried his hardest to fight thins, not knowing where this feeling was coming from, but utterly failing, causing him to think some unlawful thoughts when he suddenly realized how vulnerable she looked laid on his bed in her naked form.

With a mischievous grin on his face, he wondered back to the chest in the mini dungeon and brought back a few lengths of rope. He then tied her wrists to two ebony bed posts, and then moved to tie her legs, keeping them open wide for him. He then admired how she looked, tied up and unconscious on his bed, left open for him to do anything. He laughed to himself, and walked over to sit at his desk to do some work. He couldn't wait for the real fun to begin, but he would prefer his captive to be fully awake and alert of everything happening.

* * *

So rearranged the order of some events and thought I would add some more build up to the scene that caused so much controversy about my story XD  
I also tried to add moments where Xander was sort of fighting the spell cast on him, and I was wondering if you thought it worked?  
I hope you enjoyed this so far anyway!


End file.
